The Bigger Threat?
by I Prefer To Stay Anonymous
Summary: It's the beginning of a new school year and everyone what's a fresh start after last year. But with new hunters in town, and moving in with Allison at that, and somebody killing and kidnapping families it's sure to bring a whole new set of problems. And who is the new female hunter? And which side is she on? Can they still get their fresh start? (Note: alpha pack will not feature.)
1. Chapter 1 Back to School

**A/N: Hi, this is my first Teen Wolf story and only my third overall story so please don't be too mean. I will put a picture up later but I don't have time right now. First off just a few 'warnings' just so no one is disappointed. I will try to keep all the characters as in character as possible. That means I will not be making any straight characters gay as I know a lot of stories do, just as I would not put Danny with a girl- unless it was for some weird plot device and not a real relationship. Just so no one is disappointed. Also I'm from the UK so if any language or spellings are different that is why but I will do my best.**

**Just a few set up details. For the purpose of my plot I have delayed the arrival of the alpha pack. It is canon up to season 3 and starts in the first episode just minus the alphas. In other words, Isaac isn't in the hospital, No deer or birds etc. So Lydia and Allison did go on their date and they didn't talk to Scott and Stiles. Also Erica and Boyd will not feature. The Alphas do have them. Whether they are just laying low or have retreated again I will leave to your imagination. Some scenes may appear to be missing in this chapter like the Scott and his Tattoo. That's because it's just the same as the episode. It will change after.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters etc.**

**So on with the first chapter...**

**Chapter 1**

Stiles pulled up outside Scott's house and they both jumped out the car.

"I can't believe you did that!" Scott exclaimed as they headed into his house.

"You're still- What is it Scott?" Stiles asked cutting himself off when he noticed Scott freeze and look around.

"Nothing" he shook his head and continued into the house.

"Ugh, she's probably going to think I'm stalking her now or something." Scott continued.

Scott was still upset about Stiles' stunt at the traffic lights. Lydia had actually set off while the light was still red and after a panicked stop and following them down the road for a while they had finally managed to turn off.

"And why would she think that?" Stiles asked as they entered the house and headed upstairs to Scott's room.

"I don't know. She looked totally freaked out."

"Look, you'll see her at school tomorrow, relax, everything will be fine." Stiles assured him.

* * *

The moment Lydia dropped her off at home Allison was out of the car waving a quick good bye to her and hurrying straight into the house. It felt so empty now. There was only her and her dad left. It was strange to think this house was once also home to her mother, her aunt and her grandfather. All of whom were gone now. She wondered if she would ever be able to see the house the same way; as a home. She quickly rushed up to her room shouting a quick 'I'm home' to her dad as she went. She immediately shut the door and collapsed on her bed. The double date had been a disaster. She had been right, she wasn't ready yet. She knew Lydia would probably be a little mad at her tomorrow for blowing it but right now she couldn't think about that. It had gone fine to start with. It hadn't been until the conversation split and suddenly it _was_ a double date instead of four people hanging out and she had freaked. She had excused herself to go to the bathroom. She hadn't realised how long she had been until Lydia had actually come looking her and taken her back. They had called it a night when the conversation took a turn towards family and Allison had to explain how she had lost three members of her family in such a short time.

She began to get ready for bed. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and just forget about everything. And possibly never get out of it. She was just about to crawl under the covers when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called as she sat on her edge of her bed. She knew it was her dad. Another strange feeling; knowing it was her dad purely because there was no one else it could be. He came in and sat down next to her. He looked tired and there was a noticeable sadness in his eyes. She knew her dad was having a hard time with it all too.

"I have some news and I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"First off I didn't want this but I didn't have a choice." Chris started to explain.

"Dad, you're starting to worry me, what is it?" She asked again, her eyes reflecting the concern in her voice.

"Since our family retired from hunting, and it's known that there are still werewolves here in Beacon Hills, some new hunters have come here to take over."

"I don't understand, I thought we were staying out of it. What does it have to do with us?" Allison asked confused.

"Well, this is the part I tried to stop, they're staying with us." He finally revealed.

"What?!"

"I know, I tried to prevent it but like I said I didn't have a choice. I will make sure they follow the code before I let them in but I can't stop them." Chris tried to assure his daughter.

"But what about-" She started to ask.

"We don't have to tell them anything but we can't stop them from acting on anything they find out."

"But Scott, dad!"

"Look, if they follow the code then you have nothing to worry about. Even if they find out, Scott hasn't killed anyone."

"But what if they don't."

"They will. They have to. We're here to make sure they do. We don't have family ties to them. If they break the code they're in trouble." Chris explained.

"But I thought we were staying out of this." Allison was still confused as to how this was supposed to work.

"We will. It's just going to be a little harder to do." Chris maintained. "Now go to bed. They don't arrive until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Go to sleep. We can talk properly in the morning." He said as he kissed her forehead and rose from the bed. "Goodnight." He turned to her as he reached the door giving her a smile.

"Goodnight." She returned as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. She sighed before climbing under the covers. All her thoughts about the disastrous double date were gone; replaced by the thought of their new house guests that were arriving the next day. Now more than ever she just wanted to never have to leave her bed again. Sleep didn't come easily.

* * *

They had arrive early. They were supposed to arrive the tomorrow but they had got into Beacon Hills the night before. It was too late to go to the Argents so they had decided to stay at a motel instead. Most of them were tired from the drive; they had been on the road for days to get here and most of them just wanted to sleep, that way they would be fresh for their introduction to the new town. Ready to start exploring. She hadn't felt like going to sleep just yet though. Instead she had decided to take a look at the town that was to be her new home for however long they were to be there. She had decided not to take a car in favour of walking. It seemed like a fairly quiet town, at this time of night anyway. She had seen two boys going into their house, some kids heading home, presumable after curfew but apart from that she had seen very little sign of life. She had also managed to catch a glimpse of the girl whose house they were to be invading. She had been rushing into the house having been dropped off by her friend. She made sure to memorise their faces. The more she could learn about this place the better. At that point she decided to turn in. She turned and headed back to the motel.

* * *

Allison woke up the next morning not having had much sleep the night before. The bombshell her dad had dropped on her had played on her mind all night. It didn't make sense why he had felt the need to tell her then instead of in the morning until now. She could hear other voices down stairs and that could only mean one thing; that when her dad said tomorrow he had meant morning. She quickly dragged herself out of bed and got dressed ready to go down stairs. She slipped out of her bedroom on to the landing and watched the scene beneath her, trying to stay out of sight so she didn't disturb them. They all seemed to be men from their early 20's to their mid-30's. She could make out one that appeared to be the leader talking to her dad. When she strained her ears she could just about make out what they were saying.

"We know how it works." She man seemed irritated.

"That doesn't seem to stop some people." Her dad was saying.

"You can rest assured that we follow the code." He asserted.

"All of you?" Her dad wasn't one to be fooled, not after he had seen his own family breaking it, twice, this time he would make sure they followed the code.

"Yes we all follow the code," a new female voice spoke up from out of Allison's eye line, "Well, me not so much, but they do." Allison crept closer to the banister to try to see the new person, she caught a glimpse of long, light brown hair disappearing through a door.

"Don't worry about her. She just a little enthusiastic." The man explained sounding less irritated now and perhaps a little worried. "They killed all her family." He explained. Allison stepped even closer to see what they were saying, it looked as though the man was about to go into more details and she was curious about her new house guests. Her movement seemed to catch their attention however because he stopped talking and they both turned to see her.

"Hi dad, I was just coming down for breakfast." She quickly covered as she started to come down the stairs having been caught now. Her dad turned back to the man.

"You were saying?" The man glanced at her, seemingly reluctant to talk in front of her. "You can talk in front of her. She knows."

"As long as one of us is with her you have nothing to worry about, she'll follow the code." He reiterated before he dismissed himself and followed the others.

"You failed to mention that today was this morning." Allison pointed out as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't know what time they were arriving. They got in late last night, just be thankful they waited until this morning to move in. Come on, I'll get you breakfast. You sure you want to go to school today?"

"Yes dad, I'd rather be there than here while they move in." She explained, her dad still wasn't sure about coming back and her going to school but she needed to do it. And among a load of new hunters moving into her house was the last place she wanted to be. Besides, she had to warn Scott about them. He would need to be extra careful.

* * *

The first day back had been strange for Scott. He still hadn't spoken to Allison, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see her or avoid her after their embarrassing almost interaction last night. He was also still trying to figure out how to make his tattoo permanent so it didn't heal. He knew there had to be a way, after all Derek had one.

He hadn't seen Allison since school started, he was just at his locker when suddenly she grabbed him.

"I need to talk to you." She blurted out.

"Um, hi." Scott said shocked.

"Sorry," She apologised as she realised. "I haven't seen you in months and that 's the first thing I say.." she started to go off before she remembered why she was talking to him. "Look, there's something I need to tell you. It's important."

"Okay," Scott accepted nervously.

"Not here, I don't know who they are. They could be listening."

"Who's they?" Scott asked, he was starting to worry now.

"Meet me at lunch okay?" she requested before she turned and headed off the class as the bell rang, leaving behind a confused Scott.

* * *

The rest of the morning dragged for Scott, he had no idea what Allison was in such a panic to tell him, her attitude was definitely a lot different than it had been last night but what she could need to tell him he had no idea and he couldn't get it off his mind. He and Stiles were finally on their way to the cafeteria for lunch when he spotted Allison, as he approached she beckoned him into an empty classroom, Stiles followed. Once they were all inside she closed the door and scanned the room to make sure it was empty. Her strange behaviour and the worry coming off her had Scott almost in a panic.

"Allison, what is it? You're starting to scare me." He called her back from her checking.

"Sorry, I know it's a little over the top. It's just if they find out..."

"If who find out?" Scott frowned.

"The new hunters."

"What?!" Stiles spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

"Since my family retired from it a new group of hunters has come to Beacon Hills. They're staying at my house." Allison finally explained.

"And you're dad's just letting them?" Scott asked shocked.

"Not exactly, he doesn't want them there but he doesn't have a choice. He didn't give me any further explanation."

"Do you know anything about them?" Scott questioned.

"They arrived this morning, I only saw one of the guys, I think he was the leader he was talking with my dad. They were arguing about the code. The guy said they follow it, but there's this girl. She said she doesn't."

"What does she look like, maybe we can stay out of her way or find out more about her." Stiles suggested.

"I didn't really see her, only her hair, it was long, light brown. The leader said werewolves killed her family, he said as long as one of them was with her she would follow the code but I don't know. She didn't sound like the type to follow orders."

"Do you think you could find out what they are planning? Just listen in around the house? Nothing dangerous." Scott asked. He hated putting her in any form or degree of danger but he couldn't see another option. It wasn't just him and Derek trying to avoid them like when the argent first arrived and they had no clue who these people were but they had no ties to protect them like Scott had had with Allison.

"I'll see what I can find out." Allison nodded and turned to leave the classroom.

"Be careful." Scott called to her as she reached the door. She nodded again before slipping out of the classroom. Scott waited for the door to close before he turned back to Stiles. "We have to warn Derek."

"Do we have to?" Stiles whined.

"Yes!" Scott insisted.

"Fine." Stiles relented.

"I can ask him about the tattoo too." Scott added as they too headed out the classroom for lunch.

* * *

They had hurried over to see Derek as soon as school had finished. They had found him at his old house.

"Are you living here?" Scott asked, surprised to find him there.

"No."

"Okay." Scott responded unsure how to give Derek this news.

"Is there any particular reason you were looking for me or...?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Allison today."

"And this has to do with me..."

"She said there are new hunters in town. They're staying at her house." Scott continued ignoring Derek's comment.

"New hunters?"

"Yes. Since her dad retired and they know there are still werewolves here some new hunters have come into town to take over for them. They're staying at her house, he dad doesn't what them there but apparently he doesn't have a choice or something." Scott relayed what he had learnt and figured out.

"Do we know anything out them?"

"The leader said they follow the code. But this girl said she doesn't. Allison thinks she could be trouble. She didn't see her but she said she had light brown, long hair."

"Well that narrows it down to half the population in Beacon Hills."

"Hey, we didn't have to come here and tell you. We could have just let the kill you." Stiles put in. Derek gave him a look and Stiles closed his mouth, deciding against saying anything else. Derek returned his attention to Scott.

"The leader told Allison's dad that her family was killed by werewolves so she's got a personal interest but the guy seemed to think she could be controlled. Allison wasn't so sure. She doesn't know how many there are but she's going to see what she can pick up." Scott finished.

"Okay, we'll deal with it." Derek dismissed them.

"Actually, there is one more thing."

* * *

Scott was rolling his sleeve back down over his arm covering his newly visible tattoo. It was starting to get dark outside now.

"So, what do you think Allison is going to find out about these hunters?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know but she text me telling me to meet her tomorrow so she can tell us what ever she finds out."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. It turned out to be Isaac. He stumbled through the door, blood still on his shirt. Scott rushed over to him and helped him into the house. Derek also came over to check on his beta. Isaac attempted to start a few times, still trying to catch his breath. Eventually it calmed enough for him to speak.

"There's some new hunters in town." He finally managed.

"We know." Derek informed him.

"How did yo-"

"Allison told us." Stiles filled in.

"Well there's more." Isaac started.

* * *

She had followed the young werewolf as he ran from them. She had managed to slip away from the others and followed him, slipping out of sight and waiting until he thought he had escaped. Then she had followed him to the rest of the pack. She had glimpsed three people inside the house excluding the beta that had just run in. As she saw them go to help him she turned away and headed back to the others. This would be a useful piece of information. She just had to decide whether she wanted to share it with the others or not.

* * *

"Some family was attacked. Three of them were killed and the youngest daughter has been taken." Isaac went on.

"But was does that have to do wi-" Scott started to ask.

"It was a werewolf. At least the hunters think it was." Isaac cut him off.

"Which means you're the suspects. So the code won't matter." Stiles finished.

"So what do we do?" Scott wondered aloud.

"We find the werewolf that did do it." Stiles explained.

"And how do we go about doing that?" Scott asked, it didn't sound like an easy task.

"We work together." Derek answered.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. Reviews make me feel obligated to write and update faster. I will also give you a summary of the next chapter if you do (and if I can respond-ie. guests I can't). See you in the next chapter.(*smiles*)**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting the Details

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. I normally like to get the second chapter up faster but this story has longer chapters than the others and I have to get a specific two chapters up in one of my other stories before I could think of anything else. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully the next one won't be as long. I am also not happy with the title or the description, which I have changed, so if you have any ideas let me know. that sounds like a weird request considering you don't exactly know that much bout the story yet but oh well. I just wanted to say thank you to the 5 people who followed this story, one of which favourited it and to the guest who reviewed. To Guest, thank you for the review and here's more. One last thing, there will be a character called Sara in this chapter. It is pronounced S-are-a. Don't ask me why, I know it seems weird.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters etc.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

While they waited for Isaac to fully heal they all decided they needed to check out this crime scene first to determine whether it was in fact a werewolf and to see if they could catch a scent if it was. Stiles had left to see if he could find anything out from his father and because, as much as he protested it, he couldn't stay hidden or get away as easily.

Once they were sure that the hunters were gone and hadn't followed they set off towards the crime scene. When they got there they found the place covered in police. Even from the distance they could smell that a werewolf had been there. It didn't look good for them with the hunters. Their fears were confirmed as they glimpsed one of the bodies. It definitely looked like a werewolf attack. Their only relief was that it didn't appear to be an alpha.

"I can talk to my boss, see if he knows anything or can help." Scott offered. "I need to be getting home anyway. My mum's gonna be worried. Especially now she actually _knows_ I could be in trouble when I come home late." Derek nodded.

"Me and Isaac will see how far we can follow the trail. See where it leads."

"Alright, I'll see what Stiles found out and I'll check in tomorrow. " Derek nodded and turned to leave, Isaac following. "Be careful." Scott called after them. They didn't respond, just continued to find and follow the scent. Scott also turned and headed for home. He hoped they didn't get themselves into too much trouble. They had a habit of following leads straight into danger.

* * *

When Allison had arrived at home she had noticed the change immediately. When she had left that morning the house had been full. Now it was once again empty, apart from her dad, and that could only mean one thing. They were out hunting. She found her dad in his office.

"Dad, what's going on? They've gone out already?"

"We're staying out of this Allison." He told her firmly.

"Dad, what happened?" She asked sensing there was something more bothering him.

"A family was attacked." He revealed. "In their own home. It killed three of them and took the other." His voice held a mixture of sorrow and anger in it.

"Was it a-"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"But dad, that means they'll go after Scott and he didn't do it. He wouldn't..." Allison's tone was one of rising panic.

"We agreed to stay out of it." He reminded her.

"But my friends are in danger!" She protested.

"We're not getting involved." He maintained. Allison huffed disappointed and worried then she turned and headed back to her bedroom. If her dad wasn't going to help her then she would have to do it herself.

* * *

It was dark by the time the hunters returned. She made sure she was within earshot when they returned. She needed to find out as much as possible. She heard them talking about the young beta they had come across. She knew it had to be Scott or Isaac. She hoped for Scott's sake it was Isaac. They also mentioned them getting away. That could only be a good thing no matter who it was. Her only other wonder was who could have done that to the family. She may not like Derek, and she didn't really care much for Isaac but she was sure they would never do that. They weren't killers. Peter on the other hand... She shook her head. As twisted as it was he had only killed people connected to the fire and he had finished his revenge when he had killed Kate. This wouldn't make sense for him. That only left one solution: there was another.

"Where did you go?" The leader from earlier asked, a hint of disapproval in his tone, almost scolding.

"Followed the beta. Lost him in the trees. Took a while to find my way back." She explained. It was the girl from before. Allison recognised her voice. She wanted to try and get a look at her but after what happened in the morning she decided against it. "If you don't mind I think I'll go do some training." She told him followed by the sound of her walking away.

"You disappear like that without the rest of us again and you're in trouble!" He shouted after her.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" She shot back before the sound of a door slamming could be heard.

"Keep an eye on her." The man told another.

"I don't think so. I don't want to be the one she uses for target practice." A younger male voice responded.

"Well, if she comes out." The leader sighed. She heard them both walk away. Allison slipped back into her room.

She hadn't learnt much from that. She was pretty sure the others already knew about it. If one of them had been caught out by the hunters then they would already have told the others and with Stiles' dad being sheriff they probably knew more about what happened at the house than almost anyone. All she had learned was that keeping an eye on this girl wasn't as easy for the other hunters as they had implied to her father and that some of them seemed a little afraid of her. That and that they couldn't control her; she did whatever she wanted by the sounds of it. She got ready for bed. She would have to listen out for more in the morning.

* * *

Derek and Isaac had followed the trail until it had disappeared. They had occasionally been able to catch another scent. That meant it must have taken the child with it. And from the smell of it the child appeared to be still alive. It had made the search more urgent but as the trail got weaker and harder to track they started to realise they wouldn't be finding anything tonight. Still they had continued to search until the trail completely disappeared then after scouting about trying to see if they could pick it up again with no luck they finally turned back and headed back to Derek's loft.

Neither had been happy to call off their search but they knew it was futile. It would also look suspicious if Isaac didn't turn up for school the following day so searching all night was off the table anyway. They had not spoken on the way back, not that they did much anyway, but the journey back had been in complete silence. They had gone to their separate bedrooms without a word.

* * *

Allison had gotten up early that morning to see what she could find out about the hunters. She hurried to get dressed before she headed down for breakfast. The sight that greeted her when she entered the kitchen stopped her in her tracks. In her kitchen were three hunters all eating breakfast. She quickly dodged out of sight and hid behind the wall next to the door. She could hear them discussing their plans.

"Well, we found one." One of the men said.

"But we don't know if he was the one that did it. Or how many there are. She know there were werewolves here a while before we arrived. Why would they just start killing like this now?"

"One _was_ killing people, that's one of the reasons we're here."

"Maybe, but not like this. That one had a purpose. They weren't as random as they seemed. The police put it together remember."

"So what? We wait for it to do it again and try to find some kind of pattern?" A younger one asked incredulous.

"No, we try to find a way to find it, and kill it before it gets the chance." Allison recognised the leader. "And we start with the one we found. Maybe he'll lead us to the others." Allison gasped, did that mean they thought one of the others had killed them? Unfortunately they appeared to have heard her because they all went silent. She took that as a cue to enter.

"Um, good morning, I just came down for breakfast." She explained. She headed over to the fridge and started to make herself some breakfast. None of the hunters spoke the entire time she was in the room. She hurried as the silence began to feel awkward. She had noticed that the girl wasn't there but she managed to memorize what the four men looked like and she recognised one of the voices as the other man from last night. That implied that there was only the four of them and the girl.

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked into school together. And headed off to the empty classroom to meet Allison. They had all agreed to meet early to share what they had found out. They hadn't been waiting long when Allison slipped through the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"You're not, don't worry."

"What's she doing here?" Isaac asked as he entered the classroom.

"Me? What about you?" She didn't seem too happy he was there either.

"Look, you both have information that we need and we don't have a lot of time before lesson starts so we don't have time to fight." Scott interrupted. "Isaac what did you find?"

"We followed the trail until we lost it, it didn't really lead anywhere but we know he took one of the children with him. She was still alive." He explained. They all nodded.

"My dad says it was just the four of them. The parents and their two daughters. The youngest one is the one it must have taken. She's only five. They said it looks like an animal attack again." Stiles told them.

"The hunters know there's more than just one werewolf. I heard them talking at breakfast. They don't know whether it's a separate one that's doing this or not. They said something about following the one they found to see it he leads them to the 'others'. I didn't see her but I saw the men, I think it's just the five of them." She finished.

"Alright, so what do we do now? I mean, she's only five, we have to find her." Stiles piped up.

"We go back to the house tonight. See if we can pick anything up." Scott told them.

"I can't, my dad expects me to stay out of it. If I don't get home he'll get suspicious." Allison admitted reluctantly.

"It's okay, you need to keep an eye on the hunters anyway. Let us know if they leave." Scott agreed. They all nodded before the bell rang and they all split to get to their classes.

* * *

"I wanted to ask you about the attack on that family." Scott began as he helped Dr Deaton with one of the dogs at the clinic.

"What would I know about it?"

"We know it was a werewolf. We just wondered if you had heard anything about it."

"We?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, with the new hunters in town we're all at risk. We need to sort this out before someone else gets hurt. And they took a child with them." Scott started to sound a little desperate at the end. Dr Deaton nodded.

"I heard a rumour some time ago. It could be nothing. It was about some animal attacks. The attack was on a family of four. Three of them were killed. The youngest child, the daughter, was taken."

"Where did this happen? When?" Scott pressed urgently.

"Oh, it didn't happen just once. It happened multiple times, in different places."

"So a werewolf is travelling around and killing people who fit the criteria?"

"It seems that way."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nothing that fits the pattern, except..."

"What?"

"Well, this is even more unreliable than the rest but most of the time the child turns up dead, or fatally injured or neglected. But sometimes, the child turns up as something else. They still don't last long."

"As what?"

"That's all I know but if it was a werewolf that did this then it shouldn't be hard to guess what that something else is."

"But it wasn't an alpha. We know that much."

"But how would an omega survive from hunters for so long if it was killing people in such a way?"

"A pack." Scott realised. Deaton nodded.

"Alright I think we're done here" He told Scott motioning to the dog. Scott took a second to register the quick change in conversation before he nodded and took the dog back to its bed.

Scott wasn't sure what to make of what he had just learned. This werewolf seemed to have a pack. If these rumours were true, and they seemed a little too close to this attack not to be, then that meant this werewolf might have a pack protecting it. Or even that they were the ones that did this little ritual. May be it was a rite of passage into their pack. There were too many possibilities. Either way he needed to tell the others.

* * *

Stiles picked Scott up straight from work and they headed straight over to the house where the family had been attacked. Derek and Isaac were already waiting for them when they arrived.

"Isaac filled me in on what you found out." Derek told them the moment they reached them.

"There's more." Scott started. "I talked to my boss." He elaborated seeming them narrow their eyes as though accusing him of having held something back before. "He said the same thing has been happening all over for a while. It sounded like years to me. Only sometimes the missing child turns up as 'something else'. My guess would be a werewolf."

"But the one that was here wasn't an alpha." Isaac reminded him.

"Deaton things there's a pack. I mean how would an omega survive so long from the hunters if it was killing people? It could even be like a rite of passage into their pack of something!" Scott started to worry.

"Let's start with what we've got here before we start assuming things." Derek suggested, though it sounded more like an order.

"No one's watching the house right now so this would be the best time to check it out." Stiles cut in.

They all approached the house until suddenly all three werewolves stopped. Stiles abruptly stopped a few steps ahead of them when he noticed.

"Do you smell that?" Isaac asked.

"It smells like another werewolf." Scott agreed.

"Someone else has been here, and not long ago." Derek finished. Without much warning they all turned and began to follow the scent.

"Oh, great. Just leave me here!" Stiles yelled behind them as they all sprinted off. He quickly ran to his jeep and followed as best he could.

He had lost them a while back when the roads took him into houses and he lost sight of them going in a different heading when his phone rang.

"Where are you?" He answered seeing it was Scott.

"Why are you at a club?" He asked confused, after a few moments he got an address and a story about how the trail had lead them there and they were pretty sure it was still around. Once he hung up he turned his jeep around and headed towards them.

* * *

Once Stiles arrived they all split up to search with Stiles going with Scott so should they meet the wolf it was less likely to kill him and escape. They all set off to search different areas. Scott and Stiles returned to the meeting place with no luck, Derek turned up shortly after not having found anything. They were waiting for Isaac when something caught their attention. It sounded like fighting. They followed the noise until the scene came into view. A girl was fighting the werewolf. She seemed to be holding her own despite her inappropriate attire. She wore a white, tight-fitting dress that was laced up each side showing her skin on both sides until it reached the short, black, long-sleeved jacket she wore over it. She also had long high-heel, black boots they reached just above the knee. Her long, wavy, light brown hair reaching just below the small of her back and finally long claw like painted, obviously fake, nails. As they approached her they noticed she wasn't just holding her own in the fight; she was winning. As they all came into view for the werewolf, who was facing them, she seemed to change.

"Time's up." She told the wolf.

"It' y-" He never got to finish as she slashed his throat with a knife. She quickly took some cloth from her pocket and wiped the knife and her hands before she concealed the knife beneath her dress again.

"An omega. Already killed." She told them before she turned to face them, taking in their faces for the first time. She scanned all three of them with her eyes. Landing momentarily longer on Derek as though identifying him as the biggest threat and finishing on Stiles seemingly picking him out to be the weakest. "I'm Sara." She told them, her tone neither threatening nor friendly. "See you around." She added almost playfully before turning around and heading back into the club leaving the dead werewolf where it fell.

For a few minutes no one moved, unsure what to make of her or their encounter. Not only had she beaten a werewolf who was older and bigger than her, but she had immediately identified that they at least knew about werewolves and she seemed to work out the order, in terms of strength at least, but she also didn't seem to be a werewolf. They couldn't sense it on her. Something flicked in the back of Scott's mind. It seemed familiar. Something about her, he just couldn't place what it was.

* * *

Sara walked into the planning room that they had set up in the Argent house. She hadn't changed her clothes since she left the club. The moment she walked through the door they all fell silent as they watched her march into the room and straight to the table. She put both hands on the table and leaned against it.

"I need to go to high school." She announced.

"Finally want to get your diploma?" the youngest one teased. She glared at him and the smile dropped from his face and this look was replaced with one reminiscent of that of fear.

"Why?" The leader asked.

"I have a hunch that some of the werewolves might be in high school." She revealed.

"Some?"

"We already established there was more than one." She reminded them.

"And you think they're in high school?" Another one sounded sceptical.

"Like I said, I have a hunch, and when am I ever wrong?" She said carelessly.

"Don't cause trouble." He warned, she only rolled her eyes. "I can enrol you tomorrow."

"Good. Thank you Frank." She kissed his cheek before she turned back and headed for the door. "Have fun." She called behind her before she left the room.

"Ted, why does she always call you Frank?" one asked.

"She thinks I look like a Frank." He sighed shaking his head before turning back to the table and their plans.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Lydia were all sat together in their lesson the next morning. No one had mentioned Sara since she disappeared back into the club. They hadn't been exactly sure what to say. It sounded a little crazy to explain that some girl killed a werewolf in front of them, told them it was an omega, introduced herself then walked back into the club as if nothing had happened and left them to deal with the body. They had been planning what they were going to do now about this unknown werewolf now that they knew the other werewolf was a dead omega when something caught their attention. A man walked in followed by a girl. She was wearing jeans that sat low on her hips and black top that finished above her belly button and sleeves that finished just above her elbows and sat just off her shoulders.

"Class, we have a new student, she's starting a little late. This is Sara..." He squinted at the piece of paper in his hand as if looking for her last name. After seemingly having no luck he started again. "This is Sara. Please make her feel welcome."

She immediately located Scott and Stiles before scanning the others seated close to them. She walked over to the spare seat, a slight smirk on her face as she sat down. 'This could be fun' She thought.

* * *

**Alright. I hope you enjoyed it. We finally have a name to the new girl, although you may have guessed in the top A/N but I didn't want to break up the story by putting it in there. I know I don't normally describe how characters look but I did with Sara. It's because with the characters in the show you have already seen them so you know what they look like and how they dress but Sara is my own character so you don't. I did create her as a sim first so if any of the clothes sound familiar they are most likely available on the exchange somewhere. It may have seemed like a lot of meeting and talking in this chapter. The story is just getting going so it should hopefully improve. So I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter (*smiles*)**


End file.
